Seduce Her!
by Barbara123
Summary: Minato bukan lelaki yang suka menggoda wanita. Toh dia bukan Jiraiya. Namun, beda jika Jiraiya sendiri yang menantang lelaki itu. "Hei, lihat wanita berambut merah di sana? Aku tantang kau. Goda dia!" AU, oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: alur ribet. OOC, typos, alur cepat**

**dont like dont read!  
**

**oke deeh, enjoy!**

* * *

**Seduce Her!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minato Namikaze memutar gelas _whisky_ kosong di depannya. Dia berkali-kali melirik ke arah jam tangan, mengetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. Sesekali mata birunya melirik ke arah pintu klub, di mana kumpulan anak kuliahan masuk ke dalam dengan jeritan girang. Minato tanpa sadar memutar matanya. Di jamannya, yang namanya kuliah itu adalah membengkam diri di apartemen satu kamar dan membekap wajahnya dengan buku, tidak peduli meski pun hari itu adalah malam minggu. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya, merasa tidak nyaman ketika sekumpulan wanita muda melirik ke arahnya, berbisik-bisik sambil cekikikan.

Dia cepat-cepat merongoh HP-nya, mengetik SMS dengan cepat.

Sebaiknya Jiraiya datang segera kalau tidak…

"Yo, Minato!"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menghela napas lega, menatap mantan gurunya dengan tatapan bersyukur. Dia hendak menyatakan rasa kesalnya, namun tampang Jiraiya membuat Minato menaikkan sebelah alis. "Sensei, aku sudah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu denganmu dan kau… berubah banyak." Minato meringis, menatap rambut putih Jiraiya yang panjang acak-acakkan. Jiraiya sama sekali tidak menguncir rambutnya atau merapikan rambut itu. Dia membiarkan rambutnya bertebaran di sekitar wajahnya. Jiraiya menyeringai lebar, membenarkan kimono merahnya. "Bagaimana dengan Afrika?" Minato mengulurkan tangan, hendak menjabat tangan Jiraiya, namun sensei tersebut menarik tangan Minato dan membawanya ke pelukan erat.

"Menyenangkan." Lelaki setengah baya itu tertawa kencang, menepuk punggung Minato.

Minato tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia tertawa dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Kau mengenakan kimono di klub malam?"

"Aku kangen dengan Jepang." Jiraiya menyeringai.

"Dan kau malah mengajakku bertemu di klub?" Lelaki pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di tempat di mana banyak _geisha_ cantik, tapi kau menolak!"

Minato hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "_Sensei_. Kau masih tidak berubah. Masih suka menggoda wanita." Dia menaikkan tangannya, memesan minuman lagi.

"Tentu saja!" Jiraiya menyeringai bangga. Dia memperhatikan muridnya sesaat, memperhatikan pakaian Minato yang rapi. Dia mengenakan kemeja biru muda, dengan jas hitam. Jam tangan _Rolex_ melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Namun, bukan jam tangan itu yang menarik perhatian Jiraiya, namun perban yang melilit tiga jari Minato. "Kau apakan jari-jarimu?"

"Oh." Minato tertawa. "Kecelakaan saat kerja."

"Kudengar kau sekarang mewarisi perusahaan ayahmu?" Jiraiya meringis. "Ternyata jadi direktur berbahaya juga ya?"

Minato hanya bisa tertawa, mengusap tengguknya. "Aku sendiri tidak pernah mendengar berita darimu lagi, sensei. Apakah kau mendapat semua surat yang kukirim selama ini?"

Jiaraiya mendengus, menggelengkan kepala. "Membangun rumah untuk anak-anak yatim piatu di Afrika tidak mudah. Aku benar-benar bekerja di tempat terpencil. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan berita dari Jepang."

"Tapi, kau senang dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Meski Jiraiya tidak menjawab, Minato sudah mendapat jawabannya dari mata Jiraiya yang berseri-seri. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Umurmu sudah 26 tahun kan? Sudah punya kekasih tentunya." Jiraiya menyeringai jahil. "Jangan lupa undang aku di pernikahanmu ya!"

Minato kembali tertawa, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Dia memainkan ponselnya, mengirim SMS, sengaja menghindari pertanyaan Jiraiya.

"Hei! Kau tidak perlu malu! Aku tahu kalau sejak dulu kau selalu canggung kalau didekati wanita!" Jiraiya menepuk bahu Minato, mengerti. "Jadi kau tidak punya pacar atau kekasih?"

Minato menganggukkan kepala, tersenyum tipis.

"Dan hal itu akan berubah malam ini juga, anak muda! Ini adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk mendapatkan kekasih!" Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jiraiya langsung menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari-cari 'saran'.

"_Sensei_… kau tidak perlu…"

"Suusshh! Diam! Biarkan aku konsentrasi! Aku akan mendapatkan wanita yang pantas untuk bersanding denganmu! Seleraku tidak pernah salah!"

Minato hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, tertawa pelan. "Tapi sungguh, _sensei_. Aku tidak tertarik untuk…"

"Aha! Aku sudah menemukannya!" Jiraiya berseru girang, menunjuk ke arah meja di pojok klub.

Minato menaikkan sebelah alis, mengikuti jari Jiraiya. Dia terpaku, menatap wanita yang ditunjuk oleh Jiraiya. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu secara jelas karena lampu klub yang remang-remang. Namun, sosok wanita itu terlihat jelas. Wanita itu berambut merah panjang. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda. Dia mengenakan blus putih. Jeans biru menyelimuti kakinya dengan ketat. Wanita itu terlihat gusar, berkali-kali menatap HP-nya, seakan-akan dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Minato hanya bisa terpaku, menatap wanita itu seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok.

Jiraiya menyeringai lebar. Baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi Minato yang seperti itu. Selera-nya memang tidak pernah salah. "Oke. Deal!" Dia menepuk tangannya, membuat konsentrasi Minato buyar. "Kau lihat kan wanita berambut merah panjang di sana? Aku tantang kau, Minato. Goda dia!"

Minato menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau bercanda, _sensei._" Dia tertawa keras.

"Serius! Aku akan duduk di belakang kalian, mendengarkan percakapan kalian! Jadi jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan membantumu." Jiraiya menepuk dadanya. "Malam ini, kau dan dia pasti akan… hehehe." Jiraiya dengan jahil menyatukan dua telunjuknya, membuat Minato memutar bola matanya.

Minato dengan sengaja memalingkan matanya dari tatapan jahil Jiraiya, kembali memainkan ponselnya. Namun, Jiraiya dengan cepat menyabet ponsel Minato. "Aku tantang kau, Minato! Aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan mundur begitu saja kalau ada yang menantangmu."

Minato meringis. Dia melihat wanita itu sekali lagi. Dia terlihat kesepian, menunggu di sana. Wanita itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan semua kebisingan dan musik yang keras itu. "Baiklah." Dia beranjak, tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menggodanya."

"Itu baru muridku!" Jiraiya kembali menepuk punggung Minato dengan keras, membuat lelaki itu terbatuk. Dia berjalan menuju wanita itu, sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Jiraiya mengancungkan jempol, menyeringai lebar. Minato hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dia berdehem, membenarkan jasnya yang tidak kusut.

"Hai." Minato berujar, menaikkan volume suaranya ketika musik berganti.

Wanita di depannya mengangkat kepala, menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat Minato yang dengan santai duduk di depannya.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku duduk di sini." Minato menunjuk ke arah kursi yang didudukinya. Dia tersenyum lebar, berharap kalau senyumannya bisa meluluhkan wanita itu. Namun, dia salah. Wanita itu hanya menatapnya seakan-akan dia orang gila yang baru lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Wanita itu mendengus. Dia menatap Minato dengan tatapan kesal. Mata violetnya mendelik tajam. Dia dengan sengaja mengabaikan Minato ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dia memainkan ponselnya sebentar. Matanya terbelalak.

"Siapa itu? Seseorang yang kau tunggu sejak tadi?" Minato bertanya dengan mulus, masih memasang senyuman lebar. Dia melirik sesaat ke arah Jiraiya. Gurunya itu sekarang duduk di belakangnya, mengancungkan jempol.

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, menatap Minato lekat-lekat. Akhirnya, dia membuka mulut. "Iya. Dan dia membiarkanku menunggu di tempat aneh ini sendirian. Lelaki yang kurang ajar." Wanita itu mendengus kesal, memainkan es batu di gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Namaku Minato." Dia mengulurkan tangan. "Namamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, menjabat tangan Minato, dengan sengaja meremas tangan lelaki itu.

"Baiklah." Minato tertawa, mengusap tangannya yang terasa nyeri. Wanita kuat. "Jadi… tadi katamu lelaki itu membuatmu menunggu lama? Lelaki yang kurang ajar, bukankah begitu?" Minato tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu. Kurang ajar sekali." Sang wanita tanpa nama menyeringai lebar.

"Kekasih?" Minato menaikkan sebelah alis.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, wanita itu menaikkan tangan kirinya, menunjukkan emas putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Oh." Minato terpaku. Wajah kecewanya terlihat dengan jelas, membuat Jiraiya di belakangnya meneguk ludah.

_Celaka._

Jiraiya nyaris beranjak dan menyelamatkan Minato, namun wanita itu membuka mulutnya. "Kau tahu, ini hari peringatan pernikahan kami dan dia malah pergi bersama orang lain, tidak mempedulikanku."

"Orang lain?" Minato bertanya pelan.

Wanita itu mengangguk, mendengus. "Dia bertemu dengan gurunya."

"Kebetulan sekali, sebenarnya aku sendiri sedang bersama guruku hari ini." Minato tersenyum.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau dia bertemu dengan gurunya." Sang wanita melanjutkan, tidak mempedulikan ucapan Minato. "Tapi dia sendiri seorang direktur perusahaan. Dan nyaris menghabiskan semua waktunya bekerja. Menyebalkan."

"Kebetulan. Aku sendiri seorang direktur." Minato kembali berujar. "Namun aku pasti akan menyempatkan waktuku untuk istriku. Jika aku ada istri, tentunya." Dia menyeringai, puas ketika sang wanita akhirnya memperhatikannya.

"Oh iya? Istrimu pasti wanita yang beruntung." Dia meringis, menyondongan tubuhnya ke arah Minato. "Jika kau punya istri… istri seperti apa yang ada di bayanganmu?"

"Hmmm…" Minato balas menyondongkan tubuhnya. "Seperti apa ya? Dia wanita yang kuat. Blak-blakkan… selalu mengatakan pendapatnya. Dia juga tidak mudah digoda."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku mirip dengan istri yang ada di kepalamu itu."

"Benarkah?" Minato menyeringai.

"Namaku Kushina." Wanita itu tertawa pelan. "Salam kenal, Minato."

"Mau _whisky_ lagi?" Minato menunjuk ke arah gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Jika kau mentraktirku."

"Tentu saja aku akan mentraktirmu." Minato meringis dan dengan segera mengangkat tangannya. "Anggap saja permintaan maaf karena berusaha menggodamu." Dia mengedipkan matanya.

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau masih menggodaku sekarang. Kau tahu itu?"

Minato terlihat terkejut. "Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar. Sepertinya berbicara dengan wanita menawan sepertimu membuat otakku jadi lamban."

Kushina mendengus. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya.

Jiraiya benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Di detik sebelumnya, dia sudah panik kalau si wanita akan menjerit, menampar dan melapor Minato kepada satpam. Di detik berikutnya, Minato dan Kushina sudah saling tertawa, berbincang-bincang seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok sambil meminum minuman mereka.

Sejak kapan muridnya hebat menggoda wanita sampai seperti itu? Wanita yang sudah menikah lagi.

_Peduli amatlah._ Jiraiya mendengus, memesan minuman untuknya sendiri. Toh cuma untuk malam ini.

**xxx**

"Guruku bekerja di Afrika. Dia sudah di sana selama sepuluh tahun dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat guruku setelah waktu yang lama itu." Minato meneguk habis _vodka_ di gelas ketiganya.

"Waah! Kebetulan!" Kushina cekikikan. Dia sudah menghabiskan gelas keempat. "Suamiku juga! Gurunya bekerja di luar negri dan baru kembali ke Jepang!"

"Hei, kau sedang berduaan denganku. Jangan bercerita tentang lelaki lain." Minato pelan-pelan meraih botol vodka, berniat untuk menyembunyikan botol itu dari Kushina namun Kushina dengan gesit menyabet botol itu, kembali mengisi gelasnya.

"Kau cemburu ya! Kau ini sama dengan suamiku, cepat cemburu!" Dia memanyunkan bibirnya. "Dan kau mau merebut minumanku, kan? Tidak boleh!" Kushina menjulurkan lidahnya.

Minato hanya bisa tertawa. Dia tahu limit alkoholnya dan dia menjauhkan gelasnya, tahu bahwa jika dia meminum segelas lagi, dia akan mabuk. "Aku tidak tahu semirip apa aku dengan suamimu, tapi kurasa sudah saatnya kau berhenti minum, Kushina." Dia tersenyum lebar, menarik botol itu dari tangan Kushina.

Kushina kembali memanyunkan bibir, namun dia tidak melawan. "Kau benar. Kepalaku sudah terasa sedikit pusing." Dia menghela napas. "Aku mau ramen, _dattebaneee…_" Dia membaringkan wajahnya di meja, menjilat bibirnya sesaat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Minato kembali tertawa. "Kau membayangkan ramen? Kau tahu, istri di bayanganku ini suka makan ramen. Ramen asin."

"Aku juga!" Kushina berseru girang. "Hei, tunggu. Kau menggodaku lagi?" Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Siapa tahu?" Minato meringis jahil. "Kalau kau mau bertemu denganku besok untuk kencan, akan kubelikan ramen."

Jiraiya memuncratkan minumannya. Dia melotot ke arah Minato. Dia bisa maklum jika Minato menggoda istri orang lain. Toh ini klub malam dan hal ini cuma untuk malam ini saja, selain itu Kushina adalah wanita yang sangat cantik... Tapi mengajak Kushina kencan di keesokan hari?

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala. Virusnya sudah menyerang Minato. _Tapi Kushina tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang bisa selingkuh dari suaminya._ Jiraiya menganggukkan kepala. _Dia akan menolak ajakan Minato_.

"Aku boleh makan sepuasnya?" Kushina menyeringai lebar.

"Tentu."

"Oke!"

Jiraiya membenturkan keningnya di meja. Ini harus dihentikan. Mereka berdua pasti sudah mabuk dan tidak tahu apa yang mereka ucapkan. "Minato!" Jiraiya dengan sengaja beranjak dan menghampiri muridnya. "Di sini kau rupanya! Aku sudah mencarimu sejak tadi! Ayo pulang!" Dia menarik lengan Minato, memaksanya untuk beranjak. Namun mata Minato tetap terpaku pada Kushina.

"Hei, Kushina. Ini guru yang kuceritakan itu. Namanya Jiraiya. Jiraiya-_sensei_, ini Kushina." Minato menyeringai lebar.

Jiraiya cepat-cepat mengangguk, memaksakan senyuman. "Hei, Kushina! Kau terlihat menyenangkan, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bercakap-cakap denganmu. Aku harus mengantar Minato pulang. Sudah malam."

Kushina mengangguk setuju. Dia beranjak. "Sudah malam. Aku juga mau pulang."

"Aku antar." Minato berujar cepat. "_Sensei_, aku tidak bisa menyupir dengan kondisiku sekarang. Sepertinya aku sedikit mabuk." Minato tertawa. "Kau bisa menyupir mobilku kan? Antar Kushina dulu."

Jiraiya hendak menolak namun Kushina sudah menyeringai lebar. "Terima kasih, Minato dan Jiraiya-_sensei_!"

"Ayo, silahkan. _Ladies first._" Minato membiarkan Kushina melewati mereka. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari wanita itu.

Jiraiya hanya bisa melongo, menepuk keningnya. Celaka. Minato sudah gila.

**xxx**

Jiraiya sudah duduk di kursi kemudi, menggeram pelan ketika melihat Minato dan Kushina yang berjalan dengan sangat lamban ke arah mobil. Kushina tersandung sesaat, membuat Minato langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kushina yang ramping. Meski Kushina bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi, Minato tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kushina.

Jiraiya dengan tidak sabar menekan klakson mobil. Setelah mengantar Kushina, dia akan berbicara pada Minato tentang merebut istri orang lain. Akhirnya, Minato masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Kushina.

"Di mana rumahmu, Kushina?" Jiraiya bertanya dengan ramah, memaksakan senyuman.

"Di jalan Konoha."

"Wah." Minato berujar kaget. "Rumahku ada di jalan itu juga. Kebetulan sekali."

"Masa?" Kushina balas berseru kaget. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu!"

"Sama. Namun, malam ini takdir berkata lain." Minato mengedipkan mata, membuat wajah Kushina kembali merona.

Jiraiya menatap mereka berdua lewat kaca spion dan berusaha menahan ekspresi jijiknya.

"Kalau kita tinggal berdekatan, boleh aku main ke rumahmu?" Kushina menyeringai.

"Tentu saja. Kau bahkan boleh menginap."

Jiraiya melongo.

"Ehhh! Kau baik sekali! Tapi… aku sudah punya anak." Kushina tertawa nyaring.

"Tidak apa, bawa saja anakmu ke rumahku." Minato tersenyum lebar. "Dia pasti lucu."

Sudah cukup. Jiraiya tidak tahan lagi. Dia langsung menginjak gas sekuat tenaga. Pokoknya dia harus cepat mengantar Kushina dan setelah itu dia bisa menceramahi Minato.

"Ah! Ini rumahku!" Kushina menunjuk ke arah rumah tinggat dua. Rumah itu besar. Dindingnya berwarna putih. "Terima kasih, Jiraiya-_san_." Kushina tersenyum lebar lewat kaca spion. Jiraiya mengangguk, tersenyum lega. "Dan Minato…" Kushina menoleh, menatap lelaki di sampingnya. "Malam ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Terima kasih."

Minato tertawa, menganggukkan kepala. "Kau tahu, di film-film, sebelum sang wanita pergi ke dalam rumahnya, mereka mencium lelaki yang mengantar mereka pulang."

Wajah Jiraiya memucat.

"Jadi aku harus mencium Jiraiya-_san_?" Kushina meringis, menatap Minato dengan jahil.

"_Well…_ ini mobilku." Minato mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi, aku harus menciummu?" Kushina berbisik pelan. Dia menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Minato.

"Kalau kau mau."

Sebelum Jiraiya sempat berbuat sesuatu, Kushina menarik kerah Minato dengan kasar, membenturkan bibirnya di bibir Minato. "Emmh…" Minato bergumam puas, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kushina. Diamengecup bibir Kushina dengan pelan, namun wanita itu dengan tidak sabar mencengkeram rambutnya, membuat Minato mengerang. Ketika Minato membuka bibirnya, Kushina tidak melewatkan kesempatan, langsung menyusupkan ujung lidahnya di mulut Minato. Lelaki pirang itu mempererat pelukannya, hendak memperdalam ciuman, namun Kushina mundur, menghentikan ciuman mereka. Minato hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, kecewa.

"Puas?" Kushina menyeringai.

"Tidak." Minato berbisik pelan, menyondorkan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata, hendak mencium Kushina lagi, namun wanita itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Minato.

"Aku sudah menikah. Ingat?"

"Sayang sekali. Sepertinya aku lupa. Ingatkan aku lagi." Minato meringis, menatap Kushina dengan jahil.

"Caranya?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana caranya." Minato berbisik pelan. Senyuman Kushina menghilang ketika dia melihat Minato yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Minato…" Dia mendesah. Ketika dia nyaris menangkap bibir Minato, suara batuk yang sangat keras terdengar.

"Kushina, anak dan suamimu pasti sudah menunggu di rumah." Jiraiya menggeram.

"Oh iya." Kushina tertawa malu. Dia cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobil, hendak keluar. Namun, tangan Minato menghentikannya.

"Besok. Kita lanjutkan. Oke?"

"Tentu."

"Bagus." Minato menyeringai. "Aku antar kau sampai ke gerbang." Dia ikut turun bersama Kushina.

Jiraiya benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Minato.

Minato.

_Minato Namikaze._

Muridnya yang selalu rajin, cerdas, tidak mencari masalah, baik hati, dan kuper terhadap cewek. Selingkuh? Mengajak istri orang lain untuk selingkuh?!

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam sepuluh tahun selama aku di Afrika?" Jiraiya membenturkan kepalanya di setir kemudi. Dia menoleh ke luar, melongo ketika melihat tangan Minato dan Kushina yang terpaut. Mereka tertawa, saling bercanda.

_Kelewatan._

Jiraiya menggeram, keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke arah mereka. "Hei! Kenapa kalian…"

"Ah, _sensei_!" Minato menyeringai. "Suami Kushina belum pulang dan Kushina mengundang kita berdua untuk masuk dan minum teh."

Jiraiya melongo semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebelum Jiraiya sempat membantah, Kushina sudah menyeret Minato masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang 'menyeramkan' terjadi, Jiraiya berlari cepat, langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Pokoknya setelah hari ini, dia tidak akan mengakui Minato sebagai muridnya lagi.

Jiraiya berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kagum melihat perbotan rumah Kushina. Perabotannya sederhana, namun Jiraiya tahu kalau semua perabotan itu bermerek. Suami Kushina bukan lelaki biasa. Mata Jiraiya terpaku pada buku novel yang terlihat kusam di rak buku. "Ini…"

"Ah. Aku dan suamiku membaca buku itu. Buku yang sangat bagus, menceritakan tentang lelaki yang tidak pernah menyerah." Kushina menyeringai. "Penulisnya berasal dari Afrika."

"Ah, aku juga membaca buku itu. Buku yang bagus." Minato menganggukkan kepalanya, duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Jiraiya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia tidak bisa bilang kalau dialah yang menulis buku itu. Dia menatap Minato dengan bingung.

Buku itu ditolak penerbit. Dan dia hanya mengirim buku itu pada Minato.

Kenapa Kushina bisa mempunyai buku itu?

Kushina menuangkan teh di gelasnya dan gelas Minato. "Jiraiya-_san_, ceritakan tentang hidupmu di Afrika." Dia menyodorkan segelas teh untuk Jiraiya.

Jiraiya terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan Minato dan Kushina yang meminum teh mereka dengan santai, menunggu cerita darinya. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti hendak 'menerkam' satu sama lain. Jiraiya menganggukkan kepala, lega. "Ada yang membantuku selama di sana. Mereka orang Jepang juga. Nama mereka Yahiko, Konan dan…"

Ucapan Jiraiya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Langkah kaki terdengar dari tangga. Langkah kaki itu menuju ke sini. Jiraiya meneguk ludah. Siapa? Jangan-jangan… sang suami?

"Hei, kau terbangun ya?" Kushina beranjak, mendekati bocah yang turun dari tangga. Wanita itu memeluk bocah mungil yang mengusap matanya berkali-kali, menguap pelan. "Maaf ya." Kushina cekikikan, mengecup pelan pipi sang bocah.

_Oh, sang anak._ Batin Jiraiya. "Umurnya berapa?" Dia bertanya Kushina.

"Dua tahun." Kushina tersenyum lebar, duduk di sofa dan memangku anaknya. Dia mengusap rambut hitam sang bocah, membuat anak itu kembali menguap dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kushina. "Hei, bagaimana dengan kakakmu? Dia juga terbangun?"

Bocah itu menganggukkan kepala. "… ngantuk…" dia mengerutkan kening, menatap Kushina dengan kesal.

"Maaf. Maaf." Kushina tertawa pelan, mengusap rambut anak itu lagi.

Sang bocah memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur lagi. Namun, mata hitamnya terbuka lebar ketika langkah kaki kembali terdengar. Kali ini, anak lelaki yang lumayan jangkung turun dari tangga. Jiraiya melongo melihat anak itu. Bocah jangkung itu mempunyai mata dan rambut hitam yang sama. Rambutnya lebih panjang dari anak yang ada di pangkuan Kushina.

"Umurnya berapa?" Jiraiya kembali bertanya.

"Tujuh tahun."

Jiraiya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia menghitung cepat di kepalanya. Kushina sekarang berusia 26 tahun, sama seperti Minato. Jadi dia menikah ketika umurnya 19 tahun?!

"Sasuke. Ayo kembali ke kamar." Bocah tujuh tahun itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke, bocah dua tahun di pangkuan Kushina, menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan sempoyongan dia berjalan ke arah kakaknya. Matanya melirik ke arah Jiraiya. Dia mengerutkan kening. Dengan cepat dia meraih tangan kakaknya, mendelik tajam ke arah Jiraiya dengan matanya yang sebesar bola pingpong.

"Itachi, jaga Sasuke ya." Kushina beranjak, mengecup kening Itachi. Anak itu menganggukkan kepala, hendak kembali ke atas. Namun, suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar.

_Apa lagi kali ini?_ Jiraiya benar-benar kehabisan ide.

"Mamaa…" Suara erangan pelan muncul. Bocah yang lebih mungil dari Sasuke turun dari tangga. Selimut biru muda menyelimuti kepalanya. Dia menyeretkan kakinya, berjalan menuju Kushina. "Kenapa baru pulang?" Bocah itu merengek, mencengkeram baju Kushina.

_Oh, karena dia sibuk selingkuh dengan Minato, bocah_. Jiraiya mencibir dalam hati.

"Maaf, Naruto." Kushina mengangkat tubuh anaknya, menggendong Naruto dengan pelan.

_Tunggu. Naruto?_ Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alis. Bukankah itu nama karakter utama di buku novelnya?

Selimut Naruto terjatuh ketika Kushina menggendongnya. Bocah berambut pirang menoleh ke arah Jiraiya. Mata biru yang bundar menatap Jiraiya dengan bingung. "Mama. Itu siapa?"

"Guru Papa." Kushina menjawab singkat, menyeringai lebar melihat Jiraiya yang melongo lebar.

Rambut pirang…

Mata biru…

"Papa." Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato, membuat Jiraiya melongo semakin menjadi-jadi. "Itu siapa?"

Sebelum Minato sempat menjawab, Jiraiya sudah melompat dari sofa, berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah pintu rumah. Dia cepat-cepat membaca papan nama di samping pintu.

_Kediaman Namikaze_

"APA-APAAN INI?!" Suara jeritan Jiraiya bergema, membuat tiga anak kecil di rumah itu tersentak. Itachi memperat pelukannya pada Sasuke, mendelik ke arah Jiraiya seakan-akan dia orang gila yang baru lolos dari rumah sakit jiwa, Naruto menatap orang tuanya dengan ketakutan. Minato dan Kushina yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aduh! Mau dijelaskan dari mana ini, Minato?!" Kushina menghapus air matanya.

"Dari awal." Minato balas tertawa.

"Papa… guru Papa aneh sekali…" Naruto turun dari pelukan ibunya dan bergegas ke arah Minato, ketakutan.

Minato hanya bisa meringis.

**xxx**

"Aku ingat dengan jelas kalau aku bertanya apakah kau punya kekasih atau tidak." Jiraiya menatap Minato dengan tatapan menuduh. "Dan kau bilang tidak punya."

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tertidur lelap di sofa. Itachi duduk di sisi mereka, masih melotot ke arah Jiraiya.

"_Sensei_, aku memang tidak punya kekasih. Aku punya istri." Minato tertawa, mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kushina.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau menikah?!"

"Kau tidak bisa dihubungi di Afrika. Tidak ada internet. Aku mengirim surat. Namun sepertinya kau tidak mendapat suratku." Minato mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sebenarnya sudah mengajak Kushina untuk bertemu denganmu juga. Tapi…"

"Aku datang telat." Kushina menjawab. "Naruto tidak mau berpisah denganku. Dan aku terpaksa mengajak Itachi dan Sasuke menginap di sini. Naruto sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Setiap kali mereka datang main, Naruto tidak peduli aku ada di rumah atau tidak." Kushina mendengus.

"Mereka anak siapa?"

"Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Ibuku pengacara dan ayahku kepala inspektur polisi dan dia akan menangkapmu sekarang juga." Itachi mendelik, masih menganggap kalau Jiraiya adalah penjahat yang baru lolos dan membahayakan nyawa dua adik kesayangannya.

Jiraiya hanya bisa melongo. "Minato. Kau sudah menikah, tapi ke mana cincin nikah…" Ucapan Jiraiya terputus ketika dia melihat jari Minato yang diperban. _Oh iya. Minato terluka ketika sedang bekerja._

"Di sini." Minato tersenyum lebar, mengeluarkan rantai cincin yang tersembunyi di balik kemejanya. Cincin itu simpel, emas putih, sama seperti Kushina. "Aku sebenarnya ingin bilang padamu kalau aku sudah menikah. Namun kau malah mau menjodohkanku dengan wanita yang tidak kukenal." Minato tertawa. "Namun aku terkejut ketika kau menunjuk Kushina, _sensei_. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia sudah sampai dan duduk sendirian. Seleramu memang benar. Dialah wanita yang pantas untuk bersanding denganku."

Kushina berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Tunggu! Tapi dari mana Kushina tahu kalau kau sedang bermain-main saja?!"

"Ketika kau berbicara denganku, aku sedang memainkan ponselku kan, _sensei_?"

Jiraiya melongo, langsung menyabet ponsel Minato yang masih disimpannya di balik kimono. Dia membuka sejarah SMS Minato.

Nama Kushina ada di paling atas.

_Me: guruku lama sekali. Aku tidak suka dengan klub ini. Banyak wanita yang… emm…_

_Kushina: yang menggodamu maksudmu?! Aku akan segera ke sana dan menendang pantat mereka, dattebane!_

_Me: haha. Dasar. Ayo cepat ke sini. Aku kesepian. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia tidak apa-apa kau tinggal?_

_Kushina: Ada Itachi dan Sasuke. Aku sudah di taksi. Sedang ke sana sekarang._

_Me: Oke. Oh, guruku sudah sampai. Sampai nanti, Kushina. Love you. ;)_

_Kushina: Oke! Sampai jumpa! Love you too! _

_Kushina: Hei, Minato aku sudah sampai! Kau di mana?_

_Kushina: Oi, Minato!_

_Kushina: Hei, kok tidak balas?! Aduh, sinyalnya buruk sekali, aku tidak bisa menelponmu! Aku benci dengan tempat ini! Pokoknya aku ada di pojok klub ya, aku tidak tahu kau di mana!_

_Me: Kushina. Guruku menyuruhku untuk menggodamu. Dia mengira kalau aku belum menikah dan belum punya kekasih. Kau pura-pura untuk tidak mengenalku, oke? ;)_

_Kushina: HAH?!_

_Me: Cuma game. Akan kuberi kau hadiah nanti kalau kau mau ikut main ;)_

Jiraiya melongo membaca semua percakapan itu, tidak sadar kalau Minato dan Kushina sudah ada di sebelahnya, ikut membaca pesan-pesan itu.

"Sensei menarik ponselku ketika aku baru selesai mengirim pesan terakhir itu." Jelas Minato.

"Dan karena sinyal yang buruk, pesan terakhir itu baru sampai ketika Minato menghampiri mejaku. Dan ketika melihat pesannya yang bilang ingin memberiku hadiah, aku langsung ikut ke permainannya." Kushina menyeringai lebar.

Jiraiya benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Minato. Hari ini pertanyaanku adalah, apakah kau masih muridku?"

Minato tertawa. "Tentu saja! Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sangat kaget. Dulu kau sangat polos… tidak peduli dengan cewek. Hanya fokus pada satu gadis bermuka bulat seperti tomat dan sekarang kau menggoda istri orang lain…" Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala. "Ternyata dia istrimu sendiri! Dan Kushina, kenapa kau langsung tahu kalau aku ini guru Minato?" Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alis.

Kushina menatap Jiraiya dengan bingung. "Bicara apa kau. Kau memang guru Minato, tapi aku juga sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Yaah, meski kau tidak mengajarku. Aku di kelas lain."

"Tidak mungkin. Wanita secantikmu. Aku pasti ingat."

"_Sensei_, Kushina ini adalah gadis bermuka tomat itu."

Jiraiya kembali melongo, menatap Kushina yang mendengus.

"Minato, ngomong-ngomong apa hadiahku?" Kushina tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Hmmm apa ya? Mau tahu?" Minato menyeringai, menyondongkan tubuhnya.

Wajah Jiraiya memucat. "Cukup! Cukup! Semua bocah, sekarang naik ke atas!" Dia cepat-cepat meraup tubuh tiga bocah itu. Itachi meronta, namun Sasuke dan Naruto tetap tertidur pulas.

"Dia ketakutan tuh." Kushina cekikikan.

"Yah... salah sendiri. Dia menyuruhku menggoda wanita secantikmu." Minato menyeringai, mengecup pelan bibir Kushina.

"Dasar." Kushina meringis. "Mau lanjut di kamar?"

Minato menyeringai lebar. "Tentu saja."

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: HAHAHA! Berapa orang yang ketipu di sini? #plak**

**oke... segitu dulu deeh. moga2 pembaca suka :)**

**fic ini nulisnya dari jam 12.30 malem sampai jam 3. baru selesai edit sekarang. sori ya kalau ada salah atau apa. haha**

**sampai jumpa di fic lain!**


End file.
